Uma benção
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Naruto observou enquanto Gaara parecia traçar uma ligeira linha em sua mão. Era fascinante ver o Kazekage tão humano.


**Titulo original:** A Blessing

**Autor(a): **thatreevesgirl

**Tradutora:** Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário:** Naruto observou enquanto Gaara parecia traçar uma ligeira linha em sua mão. Era fascinante ver o Kazekage tão humano.

* * *

Gaara sentou-se quietamente na borda da cama do quarto de convidados. Ele não disse uma palavra, apenas olhou para fora da janela silenciosamente. O rosto de Gaara não se contorceu em uma carranca, e seus olhos não mostravam malicia. Era um contraste tão grande com a pessoal que o Kazekage tinha sido há apenas alguns anos atrás. Ademais, Gaara não deu nenhum sinal de que estava ciente de que outra pessoa estava de pé na entrada. No exato momento em que Naruto pensou que talvez não devesse penetrar esse momento confidencial, Gaara virou para ele ligeiramente e o encarou. Mesmo com luz fraca do quarto os olhos de Gaara assombravam. Haviam profundas marcas escuras que circulavam o mar turquesa, mas esses olhos eram mais curiosos que ameaçadores, então Naruto escolheu dizer olá.

"Ei Gaara," ele disse. A mão de Naruto se levantou em uma tentativa inábil de cumprimentar seu amigo.

Gaara não respondeu, simplesmente movimentou sua cabeça para o lado. Se Naruto não tivesse amadurecido nos últimos anos ele poderia ter perdido o gesto ligeiro que Gaara fez com as mãos quando bateu levemente no lugar ao lado dele. Muito do que Gaara comunicou era dito no completo silêncio.

Era um bocado estranho ser chamado por outro homem para cama, mas Naruto não negou a Gaara o seu pedido. O loiro deu longos e silenciosos passos para onde Gaara estava e se sentou ao lado dele no colchão.

"Quem diria? Você realmente _é _um ninja," Gaara falou em um mero sussurro.

"Quem diria? O Kazekage realmente _tem _senso de humor," Naruto replicou com um perceptível bufo.

Gaara olhou para fora da janela, mas mal respirou as palavras, "Todos nós crescemos e mudamos..." antes de deixá-las cair no ar calmo da noite.

O quarto estava úmido e quente. Estava molhado com a umidade que era comum em Konoha, mas não em Suna. Gaara estava acostumado ao calor intenso, mas era quase sempre seco, e as noites no deserto eram normalmente frias em comparação com esse lugar sufocantemente úmido. Isso fez o Kazekage irritadiço e o roubou seu precioso sono que era difícil para ele ter. Gaara não podia encontrar a energia, a essa hora da noite, para ter uma conversa decente com seu amigo, mas ainda era confortante ter Naruto ao seu lado mesmo que fosse sem falar.

A coroação de Naruto a Hokage era amanhã. Era o ponto culminante de uma estrada longa, árdua. Os últimos dois anos tinham sido um pouco tumultuosos. Gaara tinha visto seu semelhante crescer em um shinobi forte, capaz. Mas Uzumaki Naruto tinha se tornado mais do que somente um bom ninja, Naruto tinha se tornado um líder de primeira linha que era respeitado e amado por seus amigos e subordinados. Mesmo Gaara tinha vindo a admirar Naruto.

"Era assim que foi para você?" Naruto perguntou, suas mãos mantidas juntas enquanto seus polegares rodavam em círculos preguiçosos.

"Eu suponho que era. Eu fiquei surpreso que eles não abandonaram minha cerimônia inteiramente," Gaara replicou. Ele escolheu continuar olhando para fora da janela do que a Naruto. O Kazekage não entendia porque, mas nesta grande proximidade era difícil olhar seu amigo no rosto. Ele sempre se sentia um pouco doente quando fazia, suas emoções caóticas e reticências dos dias que Shukaku estava em seu corpo e devastava sua mente.

"Hmm..."

A voz de Naruto era baixa e tranqüila quando ele zumbiu quietamente para si mesmo. Era um som inconsciente, mas Gaara gostou de como a voz de Naruto vibrou profundamente na garganta do loiro.

"Eu desejo que eu pudesse ter estado lá para apoiar você," Naruto disse a Gaara

Gaara não sabia como responder. Ele queria dizer que desejou que Naruto pudesse ter estado lá também; para ver o esforço consciente que Gaara tinha feito para ser uma boa pessoa. Era um tempo onde Shukaku ainda era parte dele, então levou um esforço considerável para fazê-lo. Ele tinha tentado tão duro ser como Naruto, e no fim ele havia conseguido. Atualmente Gaara também tinha amigos e subordinados que o respeitavam e se preocupavam com eles.

O ar estava pesado outra vez, mas dessa vez estava cheia de coisas que Gaara não podia encontrar a coragem de dizer. Eram coisas que Naruto não tinha conhecimento, e provavelmente nunca teria. Eram palavras que Gaara mantinha guardadas profundamente em seu coração, por que ele não tinha certeza nem do que elas eram, nem de como as apresentaria a seu amigo.

Naruto se remexeu um pouco, e Gaara inconscientemente tocou a tatuagem em uma testa.

"_Ai" ou "amor"..._

"Dor de cabeça?" Naruto perguntou, alheio ao que Gaara realmente tinha feito.

"Não," o líder da areia respondeu, deixando sua mão cair imediatamente quando percebeu o que estava fazendo.

"Oh...ok," Naruto disse curiosamente, mas não pressionou, em vez disso, mudou de tópico. "Bem, você me trouxe um presente?"

Os membros do conselho e dignitários tinham atolado e festa de visita do Kazekage com presentes para Naruto e Konoha, mas nem um deles era realmente de Gaara. O jovem Kazekage podia dizer honestamente que nem sequer sabia o que noventa por cento deles eram.

Ele disse simplesmente a Naruto, "Não, nada."

Naruto fez um som com a garganta indicando insatisfação; cruzando seus braços como se estivesse zangado com Gaara, mas foi um ato muito óbvio. "Eu vejo, e depois que eu dei para você aquele vaso laranja realmente legal para por na sua sala no seu aniversario do ultimo ano."

A resposta do Kazekage foi uma olhadela e um firme, "Eu não me dou com presentes," ele disse para seu amigo.

"E eu não me dou com o deserto e com areia, mas você não me vê reclamando quando eu vou visitar você de vez em quanto," Naruto disparou de volta. Ele apontou um dedo para o Kazekage antes de continuar. Os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram na exposição de infantilidade. "E, você nunca vem me visitar aqui em Konoha. Você é um amigo ruim."

Mesmo que Naruto não fosse sério, suas palavras ainda feriram. A dor se mostrou nos olhos de Gaara, uma dor profunda ressurgida momentaneamente quando deu a Naruto um olhar ferido. Ele virou o rosto para longe do loiro e decidiu que a janela era bem menos irritante.

Naruto apressou-se para perto do seu amigo e gentilmente tocou no braço de Gaara, "Ei, eu sinto muito, não fique bravo. Era só uma piada."

"Era uma piada idiota," Gaara disse a Naruto amargamente.

"Veio de mim. Você realmente esperava que fosse genial?" Naruto perguntou com um sorriso. Gaara não estava olhando para o rosto do outro homem, mas ele podia ouvir o maldito sorriso na voz de Naruto. Era morno e animador e oh tão desarmante.

"Você realmente quer um presente?" Gaara perguntou.

Naruto assentiu enfaticamente, juntando a seu movimento um sim excitado. Para um homem que tinha atravessado um trajeto tão difícil na vida, Naruto era surpreendentemente jovial e ainda tinha um inocência pura sobre ele.

"Me dê a sua mão," Gaara disse. Ele estendeu a sua para demonstrar, palma para cima como um exemplo, então olhou Naruto no rosto novamente para mostrar que estava sério.

Naruto deu um risada nervosa, não sabendo realmente como responder. "Uh..." mas ele não disse nada mais, ele apenas entregou sua mão a Gaara, esperando que a recebesse de volta inteira e ainda pressa a seu braço. Uma vez que estava na posse de Gaara, ele impeliu Naruto a vira-la; então Gaara estudou as linhas na luz pálida. "Oh, entendi!" Naruto exclamou, "Você esta fazendo uma dessas leituras de mão."

Gaara colocou um dedo no centro da palma de Naruto, "Não," ele disse firmemente, "Eu não estou."

A expressão de Naruto foi de excitada para preocupada em menos de um segundo, "Então o que exatamente você esta fazendo?" ele perguntou preocupado.

"Um benção."Gaara respondeu enquanto correu o dedo por uma das linhas da mão de Naruto. "É conhecida por muitas pessoas que vivem no deserto."

Naruto observou enquanto Gaara parecia traçar uma ligeira linha em sua mão. Era fascinante ver o Kazekage ser...tão humano.

Gaara seguiu uma linha profunda na palme de Naruto com a ponta do dedo, "Por uma vida longa cheia de contentamento," e então uma ao lado desta, "Na qual você possa encontrar companheirismo," e uma abaixo daquela, "E a força para perseverar sobre os obstáculos apresentados a você." Os largos e aquamarines olhos de Gaara se focaram no rosto de Naruto, e então ele curvou sua cabeça. "Isso é o que eu desejo para você, Naruto."

A mão de Naruto foi devolvida, o fantasma da sensação dos dedos de Gaara ainda dançando sobre os terminais nervosos de sua palma. A boca de Naruto estava seca ele assentiu firmemente, não sabendo realmente o que dizer. Era completamente poética a benção vinda de Gaara, e ele mal podia acreditar que ela tinha lhe sido dada pelo Kazekake.

"Obrigado," era o que Naruto finalmente disse quando ele readquiriu sua habilidade de falar. "Isso foi realmente bonito."

Gaara assentiu. Ele também tinha achado a benção agradável. Temari tinha feito para ele e desejado que ele encontrasse coragem, amizade, e um amor que curasse as feridas passadas. Era um dos presentes mais precisos que Gaara já tinha recebido, e agora ele tinha desejado passar com a esperança de que isso fosse precioso para Naruto também.

Julgando pelo morno e genuíno sorriso que Naruto lhe deu, este espalhado de orelha a orelha e cintilando mesmo em seus vibrantes olhos azuis, era.


End file.
